Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{a}{6a - 2} + \dfrac{5a + 9}{6a - 2}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{a + 5a + 9}{6a - 2}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{6a + 9}{6a - 2}$